Draco's diary
by Jaione31
Summary: Cuando Draco se encuentra en la inmensidad de su despacho, confiesa sus sentimientos por Astoria y su vida en general ... aunque,definitivamente, lo hace a su modo.
1. 20 de octubre

**20 de octubre.**

**¡Por Merlín! Me diste un susto de muerte anoche. ¿Qué es eso de rebuscar en mi despacho con la excusa de que lo estabas limpiando? Por un instante temí que hubieras descubierto mi secreto, pero cuando rebusqué entre los cajones de mi escritorio, hay estaba, aún sin tocar, el diario al cual relato todo lo que pienso. Pensándolo bien, también me daría miedo que descubrieras las fotos que guardo de ti (que su número sea peligrosamente elevado solo haría que te dieras cuenta de lo obseso que soy). **

**Pero realmente, no es como si hiciera cosas extrañas con ellas. Simplemente las guardo y las miro de vez en cuando … lo cual es estúpido y no volveré a hacer nunca más. (…) Aunque ¡a quién quiero engañar! me resulta agradable ver tu rostro cuando estoy en una reunión especialmente ardua, o un negocio me sale espectacularmente mal. Lo cual hace que este asunto sea tan cursi y ridículo que probablemente no te lo contaré jamás.**

**¡Un Malfoy no hace nada que le haga verse débil!**

**Aunque hay que reconocer que tu también tienes tu punto de culpa en todo esto.**

**Llevas de viaje con tu madre unas quince horas , y ya me han llegado cerca de 50 cartas. ¿¡Cómo demonios voy a relajarme y dejar de pensar en ti si no me dejas ni un minuto de paz!?**

**Obviaré el echo de que tu última carta fuera un vociferador que chilló en mi cara : ¡Contesta de una puñetera vez Draco, imbécil, o patearé tan fuerte tu culo que no te volverás a poder sentar en tu vida! ¡Soy tu mujer, ténme un respeto,bastardo!**

**(…)**

**Pura poesía como siempre, Astoria, fue mi respuesta. Imagino tu sonrisa y tu posterior ceño fruncido al leerla.**

**Pero sinceramente, tus anteriores cartas eran… ejem … muy … es decir, ¿¡cómo esperas que responda a "te echo de menos mi vida" "me gustas más que las grageas de sabores y las ranas de chocolate" o "mi madre se ha puesto enferma y ha pasado la última hora en el baño" sin perder un poquito de mi dignidad?! Imposible. Y por lo tanto, no te he podido escribir ni una lí es que hubiese querido hacerlo. No es como si hubiera mirado tus fotos más de mil veces en los últimos minutos. No es como si hubiera leído tus cartas una a una solo para memorizar cada una las palabras que me has dedicado y …**

**¡Por todo el oro de Gringotts! Definitivamente, nunca te enseñaré este diario por más años que pasen. ¡Nunca!**


	2. 25 de octubre

25 de octubre.

Ya has vuelto a casa.

Lo primero que has hecho en cuanto has atravesado la puerta principal (desoyendo los consejos de tu madre) ha sido darme un abrazo digno de una boa constrictor y besarme de una manera que creo que me ha desviado la mandíbula. Mi madre se ha reído( es agradable escucharla reír, no lo hace muy a menudo ) y mi padre ha arqueado una ceja en gesto de desaprobación.

Nunca le has gustado demasiado.

"Tu mujer es …demasiado … ejem … ¿enérgica?" suele decirme muy a menudo. Yo me dedico a ignorarle. Me imagino como sería estar casado con la pegajosa y sumisa Pansy Parkinson y me entran escalofríos. Tu eres mucho más interesante,debo decir.

Además, contigo, probablemente logre que a mi padre le de la apoplejía por la que tanto he luchado en los últimos años … pero volviendo al tema, que ya estás en casa. Gracias a Merlín. No te lo diré nunca, pero jamás había notado ( en los veintidós años que viví solo con mis padres) lo silenciosa y tétrica que es Malfoy Manor.

Estar contigo por los pasillos es mucho más divertido que hacer cualquier otra cosa. Lo cual es extraño ya que , las veces que invité a Pansy a estar aquí , cualquier cosa era más divertida que estar con ella.

Ya te has dormido. Estabas agotada. Ni siquiera he podido hacer "esas actividades no aptas para menores" de las que disfruto tanto. Pero no importa. El sol del verano te ha aclarado el cabello , y tu piel está más dorada.

Astoria Greengass, eres la mujer más preciosa que he visto nunca.

Quiero despertarte besándote en la punta de la nariz(algo que tu odias). Pero estás cansada, y necesitas dormir.

Así que aunque estés babeándome la solapa del pijama y roncando ruidosamente. Probablemente por la mañana te tiraré del colchón y alegaré que has sido muy molesta durante toda la noche … en fin, es infantil , pero ¡debo hacer algo para preservar mi dignidad!

Mientras tanto me conformo con rodearte con un brazo y memorizar tu cara con todo detalle. Jamás te volveré a dejar marcharte de vacaciones sin mí.


	3. 31 de octubre

31 de octubre.

En dos horas se celebra Halloween, y no se como, tú, criaja insolente, me has convencido para que use un disfraz del todo indigno.

¿Cómo demonios voy a recibir a mis invitados vestido de fauno? Y todo porque tu te has emperrado en vestirte de ninfa o náyade, como se llame para hacerle un omenaje a tu hermana, y según tú este era "el único disfraz que pegaba".

Cuando mi madre me ha visto con una barbita de chivo y en pezuñas ha hecho esfuerzos para no reírse. Mi padre no ha aguantado tanto, y ha estado riéndose de mí a mandíbula batiente durante dos minutos.

Ni que decir de la cara de los invitados. Aunque también ha traído sus cosas buenas, nunca había visto a Goyle reírse tanto desde la muerte de Crabbe. Milicent ha venido a darme las gracias más tarde. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una chica tan burda y agresiva acabara cayéndome tan bien? Nadie.

Aunque yo he tratado de que la fiesta durase lo menos posible. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un maldito disfraz de diosa menor, griega, y por encima de todo, muggle, pudiera ser tan sexy cuando tú lo llevas encima?

Aún así los invitados han estado en casa cinco horas, y yo he tenido que esperar una más mientras dabas instrucciones a los elfos domésticos.

Cuando al fin te he pillado en el pasillo, me has mirado, enfurruñada.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacías hablando con Pansy?!-me has rugido.

Luego te has ido y me has cerrado la puerta de la habitación en las narices. Y luego la has bloqueado con magia.

Que aún te pongas celosa es … algo … digamos … ¿tierno? No lo se. He tardado media hora en que me abras la puerta, y cuando al fin lo he conseguido, te he encontrado llorando. Mi furia y mi líbido se han evaporado. Te he abrazado con fuerza.

Siento no saber expresarte mis sentimientos. Algunas veces creo que te cansarás y me abandonarás, y entonces yo me derrumbaré en mil pedazos. Nunca te he dicho que te quiero, pero espero que lo sepas. Cuanto deseo que lo sepas … al final, nada ha pasado. Nos hemos echado entrelazados, y tú has llorado como un bebé durante una hora.

Cuando al fin te has dormido te lo he susurrado al oído.

"Te quiero, Tori" … has sonreído en sueños. Demonios, como odio hacerte llorar.


	4. 1 de noviembre

1 de noviembre.

Hoy te has despertado bastante feliz tras el desastre de ayer.

Me has dejado dormir todo lo que he querido y has ordenado a los elfos domésticos que preparen tortitas con chocolate ( mis favoritas). Después has mandado que suban una bandeja caliente a mi habitación. Supongo que esta es tu forma de pedir disculpas … aunque a mí eso no me basta. Cuando he terminado de desayunar, me he dedicado a buscarte por todos los rincones de la casa. Finalmente, te he localizado en la biblioteca.

Estabas leyendo literatura muggle, una de esas chorradas románticas que tanto te gustan. He ido hacia ti con gran rapidez, volcando una mesita de té en mi carrera. Cuando he llegado a mi destino te he quitado el libro y lo he lanzado a merlín-sabe-donde ante tu carita de (adorable) desconcierto.

"Draco, ¿¡qué demonios …?!"

No te ha dado tiempo a decir nada más. Te he cargado en mi hombro y me he dirigido hacia las escaleras. Has pataleado, has gritado y has soltado por tu boca insultos que ni sabía que existían ( aún no se de dónde narices has sacado esa capacidad de hablar como un marinero de puerto siempre que te conviene), todo bajo la atenta mirada del servicio, que ahora piensa que estoy loco … aunque tal vez lo esté.

Cuando he llegado a nuestra habitación te he arrojado sin miramientos sobre la cama. Me has mirado con una expresión enfurruñada. Yo te he sonreído mientras me quitaba la camisa.

"Has descuidado tus deberes maritales" hhe dicho alegremente. Tu me has mirado, boqueando como un pez

( un pececito muy atractivo, todo hay que decirlo). No te he dado tiempo a protestar. Al de cinco minutos, ya estabas participando activamente, y habías dejado de intentar estrangularme. Tienes demasiados prontos.

No hemos salido de la habitación en toda la mañana. Creo que ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Definitivamente, tengo que enojarte más a menudo.


	5. 5 de noviembre

5 de noviembre

Apenas estamos a principios de noviembre y tú ya estás empeñada en celebrar la Navidad "a lo grande" este año aquí, en Malfoy Manor.  
Lo cual me lleva a dos problemas del tamaño de Hogwarts.  
1. A los Malfoy NO nos gusta la Navidad.  
2. Los Malfoy solo celebramos la Navidad POR LOS MALDITOS REGALOS.  
Pero tú amas la condenada fiesta y a pesar de mi firme oposición has decidido comprar un árbol que abarca casi toda la sala ,kilos y kilos de dulces navideños y has comprado adornos rojos, chillones y horteras, y con los que has adornado media casa. Para colmo de males has puesto muérdago en todas las esquinas.  
Aunque de lo último ,no me quejo tanto, porque me da una excusa para besarte siempre que quiera. Pero desde luego no te lo voy a decir jamás( sonrisa malvada) ¡Un Malfoy no hace nada que le haga ver cursi!  
En resumen, digamos que mi casa parece una mezcla entre un casino de las Vegas y el Moulin Rouge( tú y tu adoración hacia los musicales muggles me están convirtiendo en algo irreconocible).  
Mis padres están taquicárdicos con la decoración ( sobre todo mi madre. Creo que ese hipogrifo que se pone a cantar villancicos cada vez que pasas es algo¿horrendo?). Creo que les llevarás a la tumba antes de lo previsto .En cuanto a mí, lo soporto principalmente por los chocolates.  
Nadie al verme sospecharía que soy goloso, pero así es. Además, cuando empiezo a comer dulces, no soy capaz de tanto puede que sea verdad eso de que me he comido todos esos chocolates que has comprado para Navidad ... si, vale, también los turrones ... y puede que también el pudin que dejaste ayer en la despensa. Pero, ¿¡en serio era necesario gritarme durante dos horas seguidas?!  
Juro que eres la mujer más pesada que he conocido jamás.  
Aunque, debido a tu mal humor, puede que sea prudente que no te diga que Pansy y Zabini y han venido a visitarnos y que han traído una caja de bombones consigo. Bombones que me comí yo solo sin ofrecerles ni siquiera uno mientras Pansy se dedicaba a mirarme como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo. Aunque, ¿Quién puede culparla?  
Aún así, volviendo la discusión creo que esta vez te has pasado.  
¿¡En verdad me merecía que me prohibieras comer ningún dulce hasta nueva orden?!Si sufro un bajón de azúcar en cualquier momento y muero todo será culpa tuya, Astoria ... además, has osado decir que he engordado. ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! Sigo teniendo la misma figura que tenía cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, para tú información, maldita descarada. ¡¿Qué es eso de que tengo michelines?! Menos mal que has huído en cuanto lo has dicho, por que llego a atraparte y termino en Azkaban por homicidio a sangre fría.  
Ahora estoy asaltando la despensa por la noche, a oscuras, con mi varita como única luz, y es que todos nuestros elfos domésticos se han puesto de tu parte. ¿¡Cómo demonios consigues que te obedezcan a tí y sólo a tí?!  
Aunque mi mayor pregunta sigue siendo, cuando pasaste, tú, mocosa ingrata y desagradecida, que llevaba enamorada de mí "toda la vida", a hablarme con tan poco respeto.  
Y cuando pasé yo, un Malfoy, a permitírtelo.


End file.
